


Sed Libera Nos a Malo

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: The Borgias, The Borgias (2011)
Genre: Gen, Prayer, Pre Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The traditional prayer does not meet with Cesare's approval or ambition</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sed Libera Nos a Malo

_Pater noster, qui es in caelis_

God, the Heavenly father may be in heaven, but the Pope, Cesare's father by blood as well as spirit, is here on earth. Sometimes Cesare wishes that it were not so, that he had been born a peasant, or that Rodrigo had never become Pope, or that…no, he must not think of death. Survival is all, survival of the family.

_et dimitte nobis debita nostra  
sicut et nos dimittimus debitoribus nostris;_

They need all the heavenly help they can get on that score, he thinks. Of course they will continue to sin, for they are mortal and fallible. Besides, without some trespasses they would soon fall, killed or ousted (or both) by their enemies within or without the Church. Forgiveness isn't an option, no matter how often he repeats the words.

_et ne nos inducas in tentationem;  
sed libera nos a Malo_

Temptation, trials, challenges; Cesare walks straight into them often enough for the sake of his loved ones. And evil? Well, that depends on your definition of wrongdoing, of your point of view, of the situation at hand. There is a fine line between self-defence (and defence of others) and murder. Increasingly, he cares little for the distinction.

_Amen._

Cesare makes the sign of the cross automatically, with no reverence attendant upon the gesture. Let him bear a sword and let his father pray and then the world would see what the Borgias family can accomplish on earth. This is what he prays for in truth; Lucrezia's safety, his glory, the family's name remembered ever and always, amen.


End file.
